


台风过境【星辰】

by 729



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/729/pseuds/729





	台风过境【星辰】

台风过境【星辰】

今年读高三，朴志晟和钟辰乐还在一个班，命运让他们在同一条船上。他们谈恋爱谈了多久就做了多久同桌。

 

说是命运其实一点也不假，双方家长是好朋友，小时候一起吃过几顿饭，他们的革命友情始于在手指游戏终于对拉面，小龙虾，牛蛙，干锅手撕包菜，干锅花菜，水煮牛蛙，水煮鱼，水煮牛肉的共同执念。后来朴志晟因为爸妈的工作跟着搬去韩国，吃了几年泡菜，突然很想吃糖醋排骨，跟爸妈商量好一个人跑回上海去读钟辰乐那家寄宿学校。重遇的那天钟辰乐感叹昔日好友快速成长，朴志晟被越来越水灵的钟辰乐迷得神魂颠倒。

 

有时候朴志晟会想起来自己刚回来中国上学的事情，那个时候已经是初三了，国内教学跟韩国太不一样了，钟辰乐帮着他一点点补上，备考那段时间还分出点心思暗恋钟辰乐。辛苦但是值得。因为他朴志晟要给自己续命，继续书写他跟钟辰乐天降+竹马，日久生情x一见钟情的传奇故事。

 

中考结束后第二天朴志晟照着钟辰乐的志愿‘复制’了一份，保存好，截了图发给钟辰乐。

 

JS25:【图片】  
JS25:我为了你把数学最后三题都写了，我们上一个高中吧，以后你做我的人。  
辰乐钟：神经病

 

后来他们打了半个小时电话，这三十分钟的利用率很高也很低。第一分钟里钟辰乐给朴志晟吼，朴志晟你是不是男人，是就给句准话。朴志晟觉得自己苦恋许久的一片赤诚被看低，还是被心上人看低，这太委屈了。所以摆正身体郑重其事对着电话说，钟辰乐，明人不说暗话，我喜欢你。

 

第二分钟里，朴志晟说完这句话之后就后悔了，他花了比说出这句话少一万倍的时间意识到自己这句话有多中二，他想挂电话，可是又稀罕钟辰乐一句回答，捧着手机用耳朵去感受慢慢发烫的手机。

 

钟辰乐听到朴志晟这么一句话差点从床上笑掉下来，他把手机甩到被子里，从床上蹦起来又跌回去，陷进床褥里捂着嘴无声大笑。笑什么，当然是笑朴志晟傻逼，收到表白的幸福是要落泪的，所以他刚刚抹掉眼角的生理泪。朴志晟听到布料摩擦的细细嗦嗦和钟辰乐憋着笑从指缝里露齿来的咯咯声，心里天上地下，比起钟辰乐拒绝自己他更怕那个傻瓜把自己憋死。

 

喂朴志晟。钟辰乐顺好气，重新拿起手机。星哥你好骚哦。

 

朴志晟重申了一遍喜欢，初中生捂着心口焦灼的等待电话那头的回答，并对度秒如年有了更深的体会。

 

嗯。

 

朴志晟光是听到钟辰乐上扬的尾音，都能想象到这时他得意的表情。这么喜欢我啊，那我们就在一起咯。钟辰乐的声音被手机实时传递过来，在朴志晟心里开了朵花，大红玫瑰，婚礼喜帖那种红色。

 

五分钟确认关系，是一件大事。剩下的25分钟里他们扯天扯地，细诉分离一日的痛苦，又絮絮叨叨一些例如手上倒刺撕过了很痛这样的小事，最后学人感伤了一下毕业分离各奔东西。

 

挂掉电话之后钟辰乐提交了志愿，又把猫咪纹笑了出来，兴奋到跑下楼撸了把他家狗的毛。星星给我表白啦！而朴志晟这边则是再检查一遍志愿，郑重地按下提交。朴志晟和钟辰乐就这样TBC了。

 

 

  
贝多芬靠着顽强的毅力扼住命运的咽喉，朴志晟和钟辰乐则是被命运追着按头。

 

按照中考成绩分班两个人因为同分做了同桌，又因为同桌所以学号只差了一个数字，文理分科没有意外都投进数理化都怀抱，分班考试又一次被神明保佑。同桌的第三年，他们活成了过完七年之痒的样子。感情生活没有惊喜，只好在学习生活里找乐子了。第一轮复习的时候两个人把各自的化学五三往桌上一摆。两百页，后做完的请吃饭。多好啊，既复习到位又增添情趣，我劝各位在学校搞地下情的小情侣都学学他们，成绩上去了才有对抗班主任的底气，才有再续前缘的可能。

 

五三还没做完，他们已经快失去灵魂了，不是五三题难，是高三备考好幸苦，这才头两个月钟辰乐已经嚷嚷了两百次小龙虾，牛蛙，干锅手撕包菜，干锅花菜，水煮牛蛙，水煮鱼，水煮牛肉。学校伙食再怎么改善都好，就算只在校外索粉都比食堂香。虽说钟妈妈每周都会给他们送一次饭表示慰问，平时也不禁止他网购零食寄回学校，自热火锅这些速食品都睁一只眼闭一只眼。但是！饭还是要在学校外面吃才香啊。所以朴志晟经常周日下午带钟辰乐出去吃爽了再回学校上课。

 

可惜的是这周末刮台风，本来是自由活动都时间学校不让出去，高三留校的都只能呆宿舍，还让舍监查人数。周一就拟好水煮鱼加麻辣小龙虾计划的钟辰乐不乐了。

 

2017年网上购物是新世纪新青年的必备技能，朴志晟给钟辰乐买了一箱自热火锅快递加急寄到学校。大课间朴志晟拉着钟辰乐去取快递，钟辰乐本来就懒得动，大热天让他舍弃空调陪朴志晟跋涉到快递室拿东西，难受地小脸都皱起来了。

当朴志晟把大纸箱子放到钟辰乐怀里，钟辰乐看清了是自己最常吃的火锅牌子之后眼睛都亮了，笑得跟个有奶吃的孩子一样，抱着箱子往朴志晟身上凑非要亲他亲亲男朋友。别，回宿舍先。朴志晟自己还有一个快递，箱子小一点，这个时候他只能一手挡着钟辰乐一手捧着纸箱。钟辰乐够不着就放弃了，瞄到朴志晟手里还有一个，问他，这个也是我的吗？朴志晟看着钟辰乐的笑脸，感受到小孩的开心兴奋。不是，这个是我的麻薯。

他们两个谁跟谁啊，衣服都一起穿，零食还分朴志晟的和钟辰乐的吗，朴志晟突然兴起，撇开视线故意拒绝他。令他没想到的是奶孩子居然深情告白。没有关系，我已经有麻薯晟了，辰乐不要这些小的。就笑得更灿烂，眼睛都快没有那种，此情此景，朴志晟着实心空了，搂住钟辰乐，也不管是不是在宿舍周围有没有人，啄了一口他的耳尖。

 

一直学习到星期六，中午放学的时候年纪主任突然开广播通知下午就放假，想回家的可以回家，留校的可以继续留着，但是不能离开宿舍楼。整栋高三楼都沸腾了，场面一度直逼北京申奥成功。钟辰乐这次不惆怅了，周二朴志晟买的火锅还没吃完，自己周三买的零食周五刚到，坐拥火锅零食都钟辰乐无所谓去留，反正他爸妈出差回家也没人，呆宿舍里和朴志晟谈恋爱算了。两个人就真的在宿舍窝了一个下午，中途只去学校小卖部买了一箱水备着。还吃了个雪糕。万事俱备只欠东风了。

 

这次台风真的很厉害，舍监挨个宿舍叮嘱不准乱跑。朴志晟的宿舍只有他一个人留校，钟辰乐就跑到他那边腻歪了一天。钟辰乐趴在床上补昨天晚上数学的作业，倒数第二题他怎么想都想不出来，在草稿纸上划拉一大堆式子最后变成画星星，果然一放假连脑子都懒散了，撇撇嘴叹口气，扭头看了眼坐在一边打游戏都朴志晟。

 

你昨晚都数学作业做完了吗  
嗯，完了  
我最后两题不会，教教我呗  
行，等我打完这盘

 

朴志晟跟他讲话头都没抬，钟辰乐表示理解把头扭回去，胳膊撑着很酸，他干脆整个人趴下来，下巴磕在朴志晟都枕头上，吸了很大一口气，等朴志晟都味道充满鼻腔都时候偷偷笑出来。宿舍没啦窗帘，朴志晟都床位可以透过阳台都玻璃门看到外面，视线里的树都在风里东倒西歪，大风刮过玻璃留下狰狞都声音突然变得没那么难听，怎么说都是托它的福才放了一天假。

 

志晟啊。  
嗯？  
我最近在看一本书，就，金道英那本《Valentine》。  
没听说过。  
你当然没听说过，00年之前出版的书你看过吗，况且这还是一九五几年的。我最近不是在看嘛，他们那里也在打台风，不是，就是，他在写那段内容的时候刚好在打台风，然后他和他男朋友就在家里待了一整天，嗯，做爱。  
什么？  
啊啊啊啊啊没什么。这本书好像很小众，作者明明是韩国人却到法国出书。而且他一辈子只写过一本，就《Valentine》，应该是写给男朋友的，扉页上还是‘送给我的情人节男孩’，书里都是给他男朋友的情书和诗，哦还有写他们的日常生活。  
你羡慕啊。  
也不是羡慕，我们现在也挺好，他给男朋友写诗，我可以帮你写作业嘛。一百年前的人真浪漫。  
不是，我是问你是不是羡慕他们能在台风天做一天的爱。  
！！！朴志晟！！！！！你变了

 

钟辰乐抓着枕头就要去敲人，朴志晟双手在控制者游戏只能抬起一只手臂去挡人，脸上还是那种逗猫成功的得意微笑。

 

晚上睡觉就不得不分开了。学校的鸡肋规定，就算宿舍里只有一个人留校也不能到其他宿舍睡，查寝的时候会对着名单数床位。钟辰乐又不乐了，蔫蔫地回去躺回自己床上，特别空虚。其他两位舍友睡得早，他也不好意思让人家陪自己聊天，划拉开手机想找朴志晟聊微信。却发现朴志晟早就发了条语音给自己，开开心心掏出耳机跟男朋友聊骚，由于自己只能打字所以加了很多表情包表达心情。朴志晟则是把表情包里的表情一个个安到钟辰乐脸上，想着想着就把自己逗笑了。

 

辰乐钟：我靠我忘记收衣服了，我出去一趟，等我。  
JS25:现在很大风啊你给吹跑了怎么办。  
辰乐钟：没关系，很快的，等我！  
JS25:一会也不行，不准去  
JS25:喂，不会真的去收衣服了吧  
JS25:衣服重要人重要啊  
JS25:？？？？？？？真去了？？？  
JS25:干

 

钟辰乐把手机揣裤兜里就下床了，手机一直震动，估计是朴志晟那边给他连番翻轰炸。俏咪咪静唧唧开门把衣服收回来，放进柜子里之后突然灵光一闪，没有上床，披了件外套又出门了。这次是去找朴志晟。

 

门被打开的时候朴志晟吓了一跳，以为是舍监突击查寝，把手机迅速藏到被窝里，还担心钟辰乐收衣服是不是被逮到了。门关上之后他松了一口气，可是他听到了脚步声，这可把我们星哥吓坏了。我靠舍监不会发现我玩手机了吧。短短的几秒内朴志晟在心里把东方西方希腊北欧的神仙都拜了个遍，求保自己个逢凶化吉。预想中的呵斥声没有响起，自己的床倒是在晃，朴志晟脑里挂满小问号的时候突然有人抱住他，一句软软儒儒捏着嗓子叫的，jisung啊，让他出走的灵魂归位。这是自己名字的韩文读法，除了钟辰乐没人会这么叫他，而且这个小甜嗓朴志晟是不会认不出来的。

 

转过身之后果然看到钟辰乐把亮着的手机放在下巴下面装鬼吓他。幼不幼稚啊还玩这个，你刚刚吓死我了知不知道，我还以为是舍监。你害怕什么啦，做亏心事啊。谁让我男朋友太黏我，刚分开就发微信过来说想我。呵呵是吗，朴志晟你傻逼哦查寝的时间早过了，现在十二点了。朴志晟拍拍内侧的床板示意让钟辰乐躺下来，钟辰乐越过朴志晟爬到床的内侧靠着墙躺下。

 

你也知道现在十二点了！还去收衣服，现在还跑这么远过来找我，外面风很大啊。也不算很远啊我们就隔三间宿舍，我现在不是好好的吗，嘿嘿。真的是，我担心你啊。没有关系啦，我已经完好无损躺在这啦。你有没有被雨淋到？好像有吧，刚刚感受到风把雨吹我脸上了。衣服有湿吗？穿着外套所以衣服没事，裤子应该湿了一点。脱掉，不要穿了，头发湿了吗。你摸一下呗。

 

钟辰乐顾着脱裤子，朴志晟去摸他的头发，上面果然粘了水珠，忍不住老妈子一样叨叨几句。你头发湿了一点，先坐起来，干了再睡，你弄湿头发睡觉很容易头疼你怎么就老不注意呢。钟辰乐知道自己理亏，乖乖坐起来把裤子折好放在床头，然后盘好腿委屈巴巴看着躺在身边的朴志晟。朴志晟接收到钟辰乐的星星眼，坐起来让钟辰乐靠着自己。钟辰乐捞着朴志晟比自己大的手，一根根去玩他的手指，两个被台风困在黑夜里的高中生，没有玩手机没有其他玩具，用自己的手指攻击对方的手指，好像回到六七岁第一次在一张桌上吃饭的时候。

小孩子不害羞，反正没有现在害羞，对自己喜欢的东西全力争取，表达爱意毫不含糊，朴志晟越长越高越来越酷，他还是小鸡仔的时候曾经捏着钟辰乐白花花的小脸蛋。辰乐真可爱。我们做朋友吧。辰乐我好喜欢你啊。钟辰乐就不止小时候，即使是现在也经常逮着朴志晟扯他的皮夸他靓仔，总是说最喜欢志晟，辰乐果然还是小孩子，小孩子真好。朴志晟有深夜矫情症，可是他不承认，所以他现在搂着钟辰乐陪他一起玩手指，一时间以前的回忆波涛汹涌，特别是在韩国呆的六年，语言不通交不到朋友，等韩语变好了也插入不进别人的友情。什么想吃糖醋排骨，他想回上海找回他的小竹马。

当梦想照进现实，他牵着钟辰乐在操场游荡的时候，和钟辰乐在学校外面的食店索粉的时候，或是像现在这样搂着他什么都不做的时候，朴志晟会突然心悸，如果自己不能重新遇到钟辰乐那他的人生应该会很无趣吧，会少很多声音和拥抱。

志晟我们这样好像小时候啊，你摸摸我头发干了没有我有点困。  
辰乐我好喜欢你。

朴志晟像小鸡仔志晟一样鼓起勇气。啊咦，yi gei mo ya。钟辰乐有点不好意思，把头别过去不看朴志晟，尝试用他教自己的韩语化解尴尬，如果现在有灯朴志晟肯定会捏着自己变红的耳尖说辰乐害羞了哟，而自己会很不争气的连脸也红掉。 

 

朴志晟的大手揉上自己的头毛。已经干了。语毕还亲了口被自己揉到蓬起来的头发。钟辰乐还是没有说话，朴志晟把揉毛的手滑到钟辰乐后脑，另一只手捧着他的半边脸，让钟辰乐面向自己，然后用小孩子争取爱物的本能靠近，然后吻住钟辰乐微张的嘴唇。

两个盘腿坐着的两个人躺下了，朴志晟压在钟辰乐身上，一切都很顺理成章。高中生的亲吻没有章法，各凭本事吮吸啃咬，在对方身上摸索，磕疼了咬疼了就由头来过，痒痒肉被碰到会下意识颤抖，手游走在胸膛小腹，划过乳首故意戳进肚脐眼，再继续的时候却默契地避开那个地方。他们对性爱还没有那么渴望，但是身体内部的反应又骗不了人，绯红的脸颊和恍惚的眼都在告诉爱人，过了，过头了。

朴志晟抬起头，嘴唇分离的时候没有扯出银丝。说是分离其实朴志晟只是抬高了一点，他们的鼻尖只有很小的距离，甚至因为靠太近无法聚焦而只能看见脸的轮廓，呼出来的气全数打在对方脸上，很热，但是不想分开。钟辰乐的腿早就缠住朴志晟，手臂也环上朴志晟的脖子。好近，靠太近了，甚至能感受到对方的心跳，可是胸部起伏却不在一个频率，这不是很舒服。

志晟，我们，，，，，  
我知道，我们，之后再，，，，，  
嗯。  
睡觉吧。

一点点插曲对一起入梦不造成影响，钟辰乐喜欢平躺，朴志晟就往边上靠一点给钟辰乐腾位置，右手搂着钟辰乐，左手和他牵着，睡前又亲了亲钟辰乐的脸。

台风刮久一点就好了，这样就可以和志晟多睡一晚。  
台风刮久一点就好了，这样就可以和辰乐多睡一晚。


End file.
